


血夜40

by ta7708515



Series: 【VIXX】血夜 [4]
Category: VIXX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515





	血夜40

一片漆黑，車學沇拍拍翅膀在四周查看，確定了沒有人之後才讓韓相爀脫去身上的束縛，韓相爀一個用力，一個手腕粗的麻繩簡簡單單的就被扯斷。 

「到底什麼地方…」韓相爀看著周圍，一點火光都沒有，更奇怪的是，這裡明明被保護得嚴嚴實實，可裡頭卻一個看守的人也沒有。 

「這裡好像是牢籠。」兩人盯著四周，可以說是密不透風了，沒有窗戶，連大門也只有一個，還被關的死死的，很明顯就不是想讓人輕易進出的地方。 

「有屍體的味道。」車學沇嗅嗅空氣中那股混合著發霉和屍體的臭味，雖然很淡但是還是逃不過吸血鬼靈敏的嗅覺，「這裡看來有人時常清掃。」不然那些屍體的臭味不可能這麼淡。 

「那我們現在…」 

「破門而出吧！」車學沇用小翅膀指著這房間唯一的那扇門，韓相爀點點頭，他安放好車學沇之後就來到鐵門前，韓相爀在手中化出一層鮮紅，他輕輕的放上鐵門，被碰著的地方開始侵蝕，最後成了一個手掌大小的印子，再過了一些時間，那扇門已經成了可以勉強通過一人的大小。 

韓相爀小心翼翼的不發出任何聲響，他摸著牆壁前進，這空間安靜得詭異，越往裡走越陰森，就連空氣也透著一絲涼氣，沿著這條走廊直直走到最底，安靜的空間終於有了動靜。 

眼前是一扇門，韓相爀將耳朵貼上仔細聽著門後的聲響，「哥…後面有一些奇怪的呻吟。」 

車學沇聽完韓相爀的話之後也貼近那扇門，的確是有奇怪的呻吟聲，是那種在痛苦之中無可排遣，只能透過這樣來表達自己的不舒服。 

「進去吧！」 

韓相爀開了一個小縫，從裡頭透出的燭光讓這空間又更詭異了，確認了沒有人在，韓相爀大膽的進入，這才知道那些詭異的聲音是怎麼產生的，不遠處的地方被人特意圍了一圈，那裡有許多人，一個一個都被關在小房間當中，韓相爀靠近看了下，那些都是一些瘦得不成人樣的人，乾癟的身材和丟在迷霧上的屍體一樣，韓相爀想起金元植說過的那句話，教會在實施秘密研究。 

「學沇哥，這就是元植哥說的那個研究吧？」看著裡面的人沒有意識也沒有知覺一樣，幾個皮膚破爛裡頭還有小蟲在爬，化膿的傷口更是噁心的讓人想吐，但是他們全沒摀著傷口喊痛，反而是在追求著什麼。 

車學沇看了，他化成人形，在手腕上割出一條傷口，那裡頭的人先是愣了下，隨後他們全看往車學沇的方向，爭先恐後的抓著玻璃想要出來。 

「抓狂者。」很簡單的就能知道裡頭的物種，看他們對於血的渴望，車學沇重新變回小白鳥的樣子，傷口也已經癒合，裡頭的抓狂者又回復成他們一開始看見的樣子。 

「這些到底是怎麼來的？」車學沇實在沒有頭緒，身為製造抓狂者的媒介是純血種，但是這裡怎麼可能會有純血種存在。 

「不知道…」對於這件事情韓相爀完全笑不出來，已經違背道德倫理，況且還是打著善意招牌的教會在暗中進行內部作業，要是被舉發了，那可真是一大笑話。 

「總覺得…事情沒有我們想的那麼簡單。」疑點太多，他們似乎有些小瞧教會的所做事宜，背後的主使者是誰也一點都沒頭緒，「為什麼要專程將抓狂者放進迷霧？」光是這點就夠讓人頭疼了。 

車學沇看那些在牢籠裡徘徊的抓狂者也是難受，他一個伸手，牢籠內剩下的只有滿滿的灰燼。 

「學沇哥你看看這個。」韓相爀指著一旁桌上擺著的刀械用具，那些都是手術常見的用品，「這上面說不定有什麼線索。」看起來也算滿常使用的，刀子不算乾淨，帶著髒污泥土是最好的證明，把柄上有一串英文字母，草寫的字母車學沇認得，那是只有在皇市才會出現的奢侈品，而且那間公司背後最大的金主就是教會。 

車學沇跳下韓相爀的肩頭，他將鼻子湊近那些手術用品聞聞，潮濕的泥土味和一些鐵鏽味，只是…那些乾屍哪裏來的血液？而且味道很熟悉… 

「相爀！這是藥的味道，那些人喝的藥的味道！」可以增加吸血鬼能力的怪藥，竟然會在這裡發現它，「可惡！我太大意了。」車學沇像是想起什麼，他開始責怪自己，臉上無奈著急的模樣讓韓相爀有點擔心。 

「哥…？」 

「還記得那時我窺探尊的腦袋嗎？」 

沒來由的提起尊，韓相爀雖然不解但也是附和的點點頭，「那時他說了，藥是別人給他的，現在想想自己還真是大意，那些給尊藥的人，身上的斗篷就是白色的！」白色的斗篷很少人用，畢竟容易髒而且穿了只會更招人眼球，所以白色斗篷幾乎可以說是教會的證明之一了，然而車學沇當時因為情況緊急而忽略掉那部分，自責的不能自己。 

「等等…學沇哥你的意思是他們跟教會勾結？但是當時他們不是否認了嗎？」韓相爀對此又是不解，克里斯沒有跟教會勾搭是確切的事實，這他們也證實過了，然而現在車學沇又說那藥是教會給的，韓相爀覺得腦袋疼的要炸掉了，果然用腦過度還是不好。 

「是障眼法，教會利用克里斯和我的仇恨來掩蓋，想著只要我先將他們除掉就能趁虛而入…屋子！」車學沇一個機靈，他拍拍翅膀用可怕的速度往外頭飛去，這瞬間連韓相爀也反映不及，他跟著車學沇的後頭離開，只是車學沇的速度快得跟不上，再一次碰面的時候是車學沇正好將大門的鎖破壞掉，韓相爀不敢大意，他跟上，隨著車學沇的腳步離開教會，好在現在是夜半時刻，只要避開看守的就好辦事。 

車學沇離開教會路過孤兒院的舊址，飛奔入他倆都熟悉的迷霧入口，才剛踏入車學沇就知道迷霧出事了，畢竟迷霧的門是他設下的，飛奔的腳步加快，韓相爀第一次見車學沇用這種速度狂奔，跟不上，一會功夫韓相爀完全看不見車學沇的身影。 

韓相爀再經過一處地方時他停下腳步，眼尾瞄見森林的一處有著騷動，他放棄往屋子的方向跑，反正車學沇在那屋子裡的人肯定不會有事，韓相爀偏離跑道，他來到的地方正是白毛管轄的狼窩，原本安靜和諧的狼窩此刻是混亂不已，抓狂者正肆無忌憚的擾亂迷霧的平和，韓相爀怒目瞪視，他一個飛身就是兩隻抓狂者倒下。 

「有事嗎？」韓相爀看著幾個膽大、壯碩的年輕狼群挺身而出保衛家園，但是抓狂者對於他們來說還是陌生，只是人類的外貌讓他們產生動搖，一度以為是人類打破了車學沇設下的門，再一次的讓迷霧陷入惡夢。 

幾隻在前頭的狼們搖搖頭，他們身上沒什麼大礙，「沒事就好，最近迷霧不安全，你們要保護好自己。」交代了兩句之後韓相爀便離開狼窟，他大步流星的來到屋子，眼前的景象讓韓相爀傻愣在原地喘氣。 

「學沇…哥？」屋子被幾個抓狂者包圍，唯一的出入口被車學沇擋得死死，手上已經握有鐮刀，韓相爀看了趕緊上前，他將自己身上的外套披在車學沇身上，「哥…這是怎麼回事？怎麼會突然…」 

「噓！」車學沇讓韓相爀先別出聲，他用食指抵住紅唇作了噤聲的手勢，韓相爀看了也沒再出聲，看著車學沇的側臉等他下達指示，「沒了，就這裡而已。」車學沇剛才聽著迷霧還有沒有隱藏著的可疑腳步聲，可除了這邊之後其他地方都是安靜無異樣，車學沇嘆了口氣，至少在奸除上沒有那麼麻煩了。 

車學沇收了手上的鐮刀，他伸手，在空氣中握緊拳頭，眼前所有抓狂者全成了灰燼，「進去吧！」催促韓相爀趕緊進屋這次車學沇總覺得事情非同小可，車學沇在帶上屋子的大門之後又往外一看，一樣被夜色籠罩的大地，只是…今天的夜晚卻不是以往的平靜。 

「學沇！」才剛進屋，車學沇只是帶上門轉過身子就已經被抱了滿懷，耳邊的是欲哭的聲調，寬大的手臂緊緊抱著，車學沇被抱的安心，剛才還緊繃的神經瞬間柔和下來。 

「澤運…我沒事啊。」車學沇拍拍鄭澤運的後背，安心下來的鄭澤運不僅沒有放鬆手上的力道，反而將人抱得更緊了，鼻間一直嗅著專屬於車學沇的味道，在紅唇一吻之後才逐漸冷靜下來。 

「什麼時候發生的？」車學沇鬆開鄭澤運的懷抱指著外頭的異樣，李弘彬跟李在煥不敢亂開玩笑，他們恭敬的單膝跪地，異口同聲的說是傍晚那時發現的怪異，「為什麼沒殲滅掉！」巨大的壓力讓李弘彬跟李在煥喘不過氣，車學沇此刻是怒，盛怒，以往只看見車學沇溫柔一面的眾人都忍不住哆嗦，除了鄭澤運之外，他不是吸血鬼所以沒什麼太大的感覺。 

「別罵他們，他們也是不久前才知道。」鄭澤運出門擋在他們中間做緩頰，車學沇看見鄭澤運之後臉上的表情是柔和不少，「晚餐後我們到後山那摘果子，回來的時候白毛跟黑毛才告訴我們出事了。」 

「果子？」車學沇疑惑出聲，雖然迷霧的資源很豐富，但是他們不用自己摘採果子就能有得吃，這全多虧了屋裡的小精靈所賜，他們不知道小精靈是從哪裏找來這些水果，然車學沇他們也不怕中毒之類的事情發生，畢竟吸血鬼的免疫能力還是妥妥的擺在那裡，「從入住到現在我們根本沒有去摘過什麼果子。」語氣裡盡是不相信，但是這些話全是從鄭澤運口中說出的，就算不信車學沇還是說服自己的內心相信。 

「是嗎？後山那果子挺多的，還很好吃。」幫腔的是金元植，他手上還拿著一顆李子吃得津津有味，以前不覺得李子是這麼好吃的啊？怎麼今天就愛上了這東西呢？嗯…好吃好吃。 

「而且是我說要去的，早上經過後面發現有一些水果樹，之後弘彬跟在煥說了迷霧土地肥沃，種出來的水果很好吃才讓他們帶我去的。」鄭澤運將車學沇抱入懷中，不能怪他一進門就對李弘彬跟李在煥大呼小叫，這裡的所有人都是對車學沇來說很重要的人，少了一個都不行。 

「是…這樣的嗎？」車學沇將壓力緩和下來，李弘彬跟李在煥忍不住跪在地上乾嘔，韓相爀跟金元植雖然外表看起來一派輕鬆但還是忍不住喘了幾下大氣。 

「嗯，你太過於神經質了。」 

車學沇安心的感受鄭澤運的體溫，從肩膀那處看過去正好能看見李弘彬跟李在煥止不住乾嘔的模樣，他離開鄭澤運來到兩人面前，一手環住一個，於心不忍的說著，「對不起，我、我只是太敏感了。」紅了眼眶，車學沇這次開始後悔剛才自己的作為，他可是做了一件傻事。 

「沒關係的哥…我們都知道你只是擔心而已。」李在煥的體況還是比李弘彬好些，在車學沇上前關心之後已經沒什麼大礙。 

「就、就是，況且這也不是什麼小事情，抓狂者對我們來說或許沒什麼，但是對澤運哥來說卻是威脅。」李弘彬勉強的撐起身體，他擦掉嘴角滑落的水漬之後往車學沇懷裡鑽，「倒是哥…我們想你了，還有……」李弘彬嚥下口中的唾液，他雙頰發紅，從車學沇一進家門之後李弘彬就一直想跟車學沇這樣說，「哥你太性感了。」 

一旁的李在煥經過李弘彬提醒之後也隨著他的視線看去，未被衣料包袱的雙腿露在外頭，身上的外套是韓相爀的，車學沇的身材本來就偏嬌小，過長的衣袖跟下擺增添了份可愛，雖然不是什麼白皙的皮膚，但修長的腿部線條跟光滑的肌膚就足夠吸引人眼球，未全數拉上的拉鍊正好能看到小巧的鎖骨。 

「男友襯衫的殺傷力太大了。」金元植摀著口鼻不敢看向車學沇，他努力制止自己別做出什麼奇怪的動作，就連走路的姿勢也頗為怪異。 

鄭澤運一把將蹲在地上的車學沇一把攬起，他將人緊緊抱在懷中，輕聲曖昧的在車學沇耳邊說著，「我總算知道為什麼雷歐都愛你穿這樣了。」從那些雷歐記憶的片段鄭澤運總是能看見車學沇下半身光裸的場景，他原以為自己習慣了，沒想到見到實物還是讓人心癢難耐。 

鄭澤運沿著車學沇纖瘦的腿部線條上摸，本來就是敏感身子的車學沇不禁顫抖兩下，越往禁地探詢那雙杏眼更加迷濛，車學沇本來就不會拒絕鄭澤運的邀請，他將整個人託付給鄭澤運，瞇起眼睛享受鄭澤運的大手，只是…他們好像忘了這裡還有其他人。 

「我說…太過了吧！」李弘彬拍開已經要撩起車學沇下擺的那隻手，再往上撩就是禁區了，雖然他們都想看，雖然他們都非常想看，但是基於一些可能會發生的憾事，他們還是別玩那麼大好。 

「我覺得無所謂啊？」車學沇還眷戀鄭澤運的體溫，那份刺激還沒體驗到，被上撩的下擺已經被李弘彬拉回原來的位子。 

「我們有所謂。」李弘彬看著眼前這人只要碰上跟鄭澤運有關的事情就腦袋當機，這裡是客廳不是房間，而且對車學沇抱有好感的也不只鄭澤運一個人，「你在脫，我們會忍不住在這裡上了你。」李弘彬壓低音量，磁性的嗓音很是勾引。 

「我、我去換衣服。」 

過了一會，車學沇換成他平時穿的衣服回來，一樣進到客廳之後就倒在他專屬的位子上，慵懶的樣子跟臉上帶著的紅暈實在誘人，鄭澤運雙手叉腰心想，這磨人的小妖精什麼時候都性感的讓人想壓在身下。 

「學沇哥，有發現到什麼嗎？」金元植在車學沇去換衣服的時候已經嗑掉第五個李子，桌上都是果子核，這景象讓鄭澤運不免傻了眼，以前這小子…沒那麼喜歡吃李子的啊？ 

「元植哥，你的專屬水果是李子啊？」韓相爀湊上前，他看著原本在籃子內的李子已經少了一半，而金元植一點也沒有要停下吃李子的意思，手上那個也已經吃了一半，金元植疑惑的看著韓相爀，不懂他什麼意思，他只是今天特別喜歡吃李子而已。 

「才不是，每個吸血鬼都有自己專屬愛吃的水果。」李弘彬翻了白眼，他從廚房那的長桌拿來一籃櫻桃，拔開上頭的蒂梗咬下果肉，李在煥也有樣學樣，只是他的手上有兩個盤子，一個裝葡萄，另一個是蘋果。 

金元植恍然大悟，他還以為這屋子的冰窖裡裝了那三種水果只是因為迷霧有好摘採，沒想到是他們愛吃的，只是現在想想…「相爀沒有嗎？我沒看過他特別愛吃哪種水果啊？」 

「那是因為學沇哥下禁令，禁止韓相爀在他房間之外的地方吃。」李弘彬滿不在意的回話，眼尾還瞄著韓相爀，果然韓相爀一聽見有關自己所愛水果的事，那表情真是委屈。 

「怎麼？是吃相太難看嗎？」金元植小聲的問著李在煥，然而李在煥卻搖搖頭，他說韓相爀的吃相很正常，只是車學沇討厭罷了，至此金元植更傻愣了，他只能疑惑的看著車學沇跟韓相爀，而韓相爀發現金元植在看他，趕緊抓了金元植的手臂往一個地方拖。 

「哥！你評評理。」韓相爀將金元植拖往一處房間門口停下，要是金元植的記憶沒有出現問題，這是韓相爀睡的房間，他打開門，裡頭的擺設和他睡的那間差不了多少，只是…… 

「喔！我去！這天殺的什麼鬼東西，太他媽臭了吧！」連客廳也能聽見金元植的哀嚎，知情的三個人哈哈大笑，鄭澤運也是滿臉疑惑，他起身往他倆所在的地方前進，一到了韓相爀房間門口…… 

「草！他媽把門帶上！」鄭澤運也一樣爆粗口表達自己的不滿。 

「你們到底為什麼對榴槤有意見！」韓相爀憤恨的瞪著客廳的所有人，除了車學沇，韓相爀滿肚子怨氣無處發洩，前幾天在協會受到的鳥事就已經夠他氣的，現在這樣嘲笑他喜歡吃的水果？韓相爀一個箭步上前就是把金元植抱起來甩。 

「相爀過來。」車學沇招招手讓韓相爀上前，韓相爀看車學沇眼中有滿滿的不捨，他就知道，學沇哥對他最好了，上前磨蹭車學沇的側腰，韓相爀欲哭無淚的看著車學沇，然而所有並不是韓相爀所想，車學沇寵溺的看著難得跟自己撒嬌的孩子悠悠開口，「相爀…榴槤真的太臭了。」 

「學沇哥！」 

算是一場鬧劇的結束，所有人看著天邊逐漸升起的白，一整個晚上沒出什麼事情那也算真的解決了，畢竟抓狂者不會在早上出現，車學沇從沙發上起身，白毛跟黑毛也一同上前，車學沇開了門，外頭安靜的空氣就跟以往的迷霧一樣。 

「有發現什麼詭異的地方嗎？」車學沇揉揉白毛的毛髮，白毛閉著眼睛用鼻子嗅嗅，搖搖頭說了沒有，轉過頭，車學沇看著身邊另一隻黑毛，一樣也是搖搖頭說沒有異狀。 

「這樣啊…」車學沇又領著兩隻狼進屋，屋內的所有人都盯著他們，車學沇一派輕鬆的坐上沙發，一旁的白毛僑了一個好姿勢之後就閉眼睛睡了，黑毛也在眾人眼光的注目之下睡在他的小小空間，「就是這樣，可以去睡覺了。」說完車學沇還打了一個大呵欠，不等所有人出聲，他先一步轉過身，「不準提問，我好累…」這兩天車學沇都是睡在韓相赫幫他準備的手帕上，全身骨頭像是要散架一樣的疼，他扶著腰揉揉手臂，在鄭澤運的攙扶之下回到房間。 

「那我們…」 

「睡吧！睡！被那些東西吵得實在是累死人了。」嗑掉籃子裡最後一顆葡萄，李在煥伸了懶腰，精裝的小腹出頭，這是金元植第一次看見衣服下李在煥的身體，沒什麼肌肉，但是隱隱約約能看見一些腹肌線條。 

「有什麼讓你操煩的事情？」在回到車學沇那間大房間之後，鄭澤運關上兩層樓高的彩繪大門，他看著車學沇一副心事重重的模樣，摟住他的肩膀問出聲，而車學沇只是將鄭澤運的手撥開，他整個人重重的倒在床上，無奈的嘆氣出聲。 

「我好像…太低估教會的實力了。」 

鄭澤運在車學沇身邊坐下，他摸摸車學沇的腦袋，看著這扛起一切的人兒這樣低落自己心情也不怎麼好，「你很努力了。」溫柔的語氣，車學沇聽著也浮上微笑，心情也沒有那裡低落了。 

「我現在只想好好休息。」他拉拉鄭澤運的衣袖要他躺下，鄭澤運如實照做，寬背才剛接觸到床鋪，車學沇已經黏上鄭澤運，他閉著眼睛聞能讓自己安心的味道，鄭澤運將車學沇抱在懷中，他輕吻車學沇的頭頂，輕輕摟了車學沇的肩膀讓他好好休息。 

在太陽光逐漸升至中央之時，屋裡的人也開始有了動靜，白毛跟黑毛躺在地上，他們看著屋裡的人全圍在剛醒來不久的車學沇身邊，雖然之前他們也是圍著車學沇打轉，只是今天低迷的氣氛讓他們不敢輕舉妄動。 

「所以哥的意思是教會真的有什麼秘密跟吸血鬼有關的？」一開始他們以為那是金元植會錯意，假如對手是教會的話，那他們的實力全成了李在煥也不見得能打贏，教會的背景勢力太過強大，更何況底下還有許多盲目跟從的信徒。 

「嗯，至少我看見的是這樣。」 

「但是關了抓狂者也不見得就是慣養啊？可能是…研究？」李在煥偏頭，這讓李弘彬從他身後往頭上巴了下去，李在煥之痛的的瞪著李弘彬，他張嘴就是往那隻手咬下，鮮紅的血液流出，李在煥順勢吃了幾口，李弘彬還想反擊，但是全被韓相爀制止下來，他們兩被韓相爀壓倒在地上，一個眼神瞪視，兩個馬上安靜下來…這老么一天比一天可怕啊！ 

「研究不會將人關起來致死吧？」車學沇還記得當時韓相爀被關上的地方還有屍體的味道，不是那種乾屍，乾屍因為時間太過久遠的緣故反而沒什麼味道，那種屍臭味只有身體接近腐爛時才會出現。 

「況且他們也真是處心積慮的要除掉我們。」要不是當時車學沇發現教會的陰謀，那他恐怕也早已經失去屋內的所有孩子，「只是他們怎麼知道相爀的？」摸著下巴沉思，韓相爀一直沒在教會面前露過臉，在鄭澤運跟金元植入住之前只有他偷偷到村莊吸血而已，這件事隱藏得很好，李弘彬跟李在煥也都不知道。 

「天知道，但是他們既然有本事將乾屍丟進來，那也表示有本錢知道這裡住了一個韓相爀。」 

聽了李弘彬的話也不是不無道理，「那藥呢？那些藥又是哪裏做的？」 

「皇市，教會的總部就在那裡，肯定有什麼我們遺漏的線索。」那棟樓看著不像有提煉藥材的地方，不如說那裡比較像是個實驗場，或是發明場，而且還是有關抓狂者秘密的地方，「事情真是…越來越複雜了。」車學沇仰頭看著天花板，所有的事情似乎都跟300年前的大屠殺有關係，到底還是自己太過衝動，但是雷歐被搶走的那時就夠他失去理智了。 

「皇市…」嘆氣的又多了一個李在煥，他無力的坐上沙發，李弘彬看他失落的樣子也是不忍，將李在煥攬進懷中安撫，他揉揉李在煥的頭髮說了會沒事，況且那些人也早已經入土了。 

「在煥哥？」韓相爀看著李在煥這模樣是第一次，這個哥很少將負面情緒展露出來，要有事情也只是強顏歡笑，韓相爀曾經問過他為什麼要活那麼痛苦，李在煥不以為然，他一樣笑著，笑著對韓相爀說他不痛苦他很快樂，可這些韓相爀一概不相信，所以他轉而問了車學沇，而車學沇也只是要韓相爀別再多問，那是小時候李在煥留下來的習慣而已，問了李弘彬也是一樣。 

「我沒事，不過是聽到…熟悉的名詞而已。」韓相爀看著那兩顆水靈的大眼矇上的一層霧氣，迷濛得像隨時會迷失自己一樣，李在煥裝作自己還是很累躺在沙發上小憩一會，車學沇坐在他身邊將李在煥的腦袋放上自己的大腿枕著，一手則是牽著李在煥讓他安心。 

「可能真的要過去皇市一趟。」雖然於心不忍但是該做的事情還是要做，車學沇相信李在煥的心臟沒有那麼脆弱，這些情況看在除李弘彬跟車學沇之外的人眼裡只有一頭霧水。 

「在煥哥…討厭皇市嗎？」韓相爀只能這樣推敲，車學沇想了下不知道該搖頭還是應該點頭，他只能苦笑，說這是李在煥的過去，然而他本人討厭被提及這件事情。 

「其實在煥哥的心思不像外表那樣豁達，他小心思可多了。」李弘彬在一旁幫腔，要不是他有參與到李在煥的過去，不然他也不會曉得李在煥過的是怎樣的生活，「在煥哥跟我不一樣，對於過去的生活，絕口不提。」李弘彬對於自己的過去就當作是一場夢，豆兒這稱呼也只有車學沇能叫，這也是他們兩背著李在煥約定好的，也算是提醒李弘彬，豆兒這身分確確實實的存在過，只是車學沇叫這名稱不會那麼扎心罷了。 

「是嗎…」 

車學沇一樣是枕著李在煥的頭讓他好好休息，他要看見等會醒來的一樣是那個會對自己笑、會對自己撒嬌的李在煥，金元植也坐在那沙發前的地板，他用下巴枕著車學沇的膝蓋，一手播著李在煥的瀏海，「在煥你的過去真的那麼痛苦嗎…」 

「當然啊，你又不是當事人。」 

「在煥你…！」 

「李在煥在睡覺，這是夢話！夢話！」說著還翻了身往車學沇懷裡鑽，車學沇也有些訝異，只是還沒制止李在煥他已經率先開口了，「李在煥生活在皇市18年，以前他不叫這名字，他叫Ken。」


End file.
